Adoptive Love
by Poochie14
Summary: Haruka and Michiru both are successful and don't know each other at all, but they have just 1 thing in common and don't know it, an orphan girl. She'll try to bring them together. HarukaxMichiru, ReixMina, SerenaxDarien
1. What You Waiting For

**Adoptive Love**

**Ch.1 What You Waiting For**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Summary: Well this story is gonna take place in the states and probably Florida cause I love Florida lol.**

**Me: Yayyy a new story aside from my Naruto one. Oh and about the Naruto one yeaaaa I had the rough draft written for the new chapter but I think it kinda flew out my car when I was driving -_-" uh oops, but don't fret I will be updating soon XD. I hope you all enjoy this story and will R&R.**

**Ok they both happen on the same day at the same time frame you could say.**

* * *

**[Saturday 3:00 P.M.]**

It was a hot Saturday afternoon at the racetrack, and the sounds of engines were roaring. A blue and gold car came speeding around one of the curves ahead of the other cars, it was #7. As #7 was approaching the start of the final lap #22 came up beside it. They were coming up on the final stretch and #22 was neck and neck with #7. They got closer to the finish line when #7 stepped on the gas and beat #22 with a cars distance and won the race.

When all the cars came to a stop the #7 racer Haruka Tenoh, exited her vehicle and waved to the cheering crowd. Haruka Tenoh a crowd favorite was the youngest racer on the circuit, as well as the first female one. She's one of the top racers out there winning almost all of her races.

While she was standing there a man came up and pulled her towards a podium where he then gave her a trophy for winning the race. The photographers and reporters started to take pictures and bombard her with questions. After awhile she was able to leave the crowd and head towards the changing rooms, on her way there she heard someone call her name.

"Haruka, congrats on winning another race." A dark haired man said.

"Hey, thanks Darien"

"Wanna go to a bar and celebrate with the guys?" Darien asked.

"Thanks, but I can't I'm going to a charity event soon, I gotta start getting dressed for it."

"Ok well hit me up of you still want to go after"

"Ok will do, bye"

She continued her way to the changing rooms and changed into a green and black track suit and headed towards her car to go home. She made it home and went to go take a shower. When she got out she got dressed in a white button up shirt and dark blue jeans. When she finished she left her place and went to her car and headed out to the charity event.

* * *

**[6:00 P.M.]**

When she got to the event she walked in and signed in with the lady at the counter letting them know she did show up.

"Hey" She said as she winked at the lady behind the counter who blushed lightly and pointed to the double doors off to the right.

"The event is being held in there"

Haruka smiled and nodded her head in thanks before walking through the doors. Inside was a giant room, the wall on the left side was floor to ceiling windows giving a great view of the outside garden with the doors to the garden. A giant white tent was set up with refreshments and beyond that the children were running around playing.

Inside the room there was tables where people could sit and eat or talk, then a dance floor, and beyond that a stage. Against the right wall a buffet was set up. Haruka walked outside to get something to drink and watch the kids play. Haruka grabbed a can of cherry coke out of the giant bowl filled with ice and a napkin.

As she was about to open it she heard crying and taunting voices coming from behind the table she went around and saw two boys and a little girl kneeling on the grass covering her face and crying. Both of the little boys were laughing.

"Ha-ha cry baby, I didn't even push you that hard!" one of the boys taunted.

The other one pointed "It's probably because her pretty dress got dirty!" he said mockingly.

Haruka had heard enough she walked up behind both boys. "How would you like it if I picked on you two" she said ominously and both boys froze and turned around.

She straightened up a bit using her full height to frighten them just a bit more and smirked evilly. The boys trembled slightly Haruka leaned close to their faces.

"Boo!"

Both boys ran away one tripping over the other and getting up again and running. Haruka watched them go.

"Bullies" she scoffed then turned back to the little girl. She couldn't have been more than 7; she had straight black hair with big purple eyes.

She was looking up at Haruka with tears still coming out of her eyes and dirt smudged all over her face and on her lilac dress, and one of her knees looked skinned. Haruka kneeled in the grass smiling brightly at her.

"Don't worry bout those boys, they're like that now but once they get older they will be attacking you with flowers instead." She said jokingly grabbing her napkin to wipe the tears off the now hiccupping little girl's face.

"Aww stop crying, you're too pretty to cry." She said as she wiped away the tears from the little girls face.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Ho-Hotaru" she said through sniffles.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hotaru, I'm Haruka, wanna go sit with me and share a soda?"

"Ok" the young girl smiled.

They both got up and walked over to a table that was outside. They sat down at the table and Haruka was about to poor her some cherry coke when a thought occurred.

"Do you like Cherry Coke?"

"Yup yup, it's yummy"

"Alright perfect, here you go" she poured her half into a cup.

"So Hotaru huh? That's a pretty name."

Hotaru blinked up at her. "You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm an orphan." The little girl said with a solemn look in her eyes that was too old for a child her age. Haruka's eyes widened at the statement then she smiled.

"I'm not just saying it to be nice." Haruka said laughing lightly. Hotaru's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, and she looked like she was about to continue. Haruka held up a hand.

"I can tell that just by me saying that won't make you believe me, so here's what I'll do. I'll visit you again, and to prove it I'll give you something that means a lot to me. I want you to hold on to it for me."

Haruka said holding up her wrist. On it was a silver bracelet with a ying and yang in the middle. Haruka unclasped it from her wrist and held it up to Hotaru's surprised eyes. She wrapped it around the girls' tiny wrist and tightened it to the last one.

"Wow, so you really will come and visit me?" Hotaru looked at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I will, I enjoyed talking with you today, you're a very smart child." Haruka smiled.

"Thank you so much" Hotaru said as she tackled Haruka with a giant hug.

"Well I have to go now, but I will visit you tomorrow alright?" She smiled and patted the little girl on the head.

"Ok I can't wait!"

"Me too, bye"

After talking for about an hour with the little girl, Haruka left, and Hotaru stared down at the bracelet and then glanced up to watch her leave through the big doors.

* * *

**[Saturday 3:30 P.M.]**

The air was cool and the atmosphere was quiet aside from the sound of a violin and an orchestra that was playing the accompaniment. The violin crescendo as the orchestra decrescendo and came to a stop, so just the sound of the violin could be heard. It continued like this for a few more minutes when the violin started to decrease and then come to a stop. The sound of applause broke out and roses were scattered on the floor as the crowd threw them.

The lady that was playing the violin lowered the violin to her side and bowed to the audience. She then bowed to the orchestra as a sign of thanks. The conductor came up to her with a bouquet of roses and handed it to her; she kissed him on the cheek and spoke to him.

"Thank you for having me"

"No thank you, it was an honor to have you perform with us here Ms. Kaioh."

She continued to bow with the conductor when the curtain started to close. She started to make her way off stage and to her dressing room. She was about to change out of her dress when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello Michiru Kaioh?" someone said behind the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"It's your agent; don't forget that you have the charity event tonight that you volunteered to go to"

"Yes of course I remember, thank you"

Michiru continued to change out of her teal dress and changed into a skirt and blouse. When she finished she made her way to her driver and headed to the event.

* * *

**[6:00 P.M.]**

When she got there she got out of the car and thanked the driver and went to the check in desk and let them know that she had arrived.

She said "Thank you" to the young woman who had a light blush on her face behind the desk. She proceeded through the double doors into the large foyer. When she went in she was about to head outside where the children were playing, when an older gentleman staggered over to her.

"Excuse me miss, are you the famous violinist Michiru Kaioh?"

"Yes I am" she answered sweetly.

"Wow, me and my darling Madeline just saw you in concert a few nights ago."

"Oh really? Did you and your wife enjoy it?"

"My wife? …Oh dear me, she's not my wife, she's my mistress." He said. She stared at him before she put on a smile to avoid the awkwardness.

"Oh, ok… well uh how did she like it?"

"She loved it, she said you were magnificent" He continued on.

* * *

**[An Hour Later 7:00 P.M.]**

"Wow you flatter me too much sir, I thank you but I must go now, thank you once again for the compliments" she said as she walked away from him in a quite rapid pace.

She made her second attempt to go outside. On her way out she meets the eyes of a tall blonde who winks at her. She gives the blonde a look that screams 'not gonna happen' and walks by the blonde without a second glance.

She walked outside and glanced to her right and saw a little girl with black hair kneeling behind a bush. She was watching the boys intently as they played around while rubbing the bracelet on her wrist. Michiru walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, the little girl jumped a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you"

"It's ok you didn't" the child smiled.

"Good, hmm if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing hiding behind the bushes?"

"Oh nothing just watching those boys over there"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Cause Haruka told me that when I get older they're gonna attack me with flowers." The child said with

"…" Michiru giggled. "I don't think they meant that they'll hit you with them, it means they will give you a whole bunch of flowers because they will want you to like them"

"Ooooohhhhhh… ewwwwww"

"You're a funny girl, what's your name?" Michiru giggled.

"I'm Hotaru!" she said as she put her hand out.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Hotaru, I'm Michiru" she said extending her hand to shake Hotaru's.

"Oh wow that's a very pretty bracelet you have there" she said as she noticed it when they shook hands.

"Yup, Haruka gave it to me since he promised to come see me again"

"To come see you again?"

"Yeah I'm an orphan so Haruka gave this to me to prove that he'll come back since I didn't believe him."

"Well that was very nice of him"

"Yup yup"

They keep on talking for an hour.

"Well it's getting late, I have to go"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww really?" Hotaru said with a pout on her face.

"Yeah I'm sorry; I really enjoyed talking to you." She smiled.

"It's ok I enjoyed talking to you to"

"Hey are you always here or is this just for the event?"

"No, this is just for the event; we live in a smaller place."

"Oh I see, well bye Hotaru" Michiru hugged the little girl goodbye, and proceeded to walk away towards the double doors.

As she stepped through the double doors, she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number.

"Hi it's me Michiru"

"Hello Michiru, how can I help you?"

"I need an address" she says as she gets into her car.

* * *

**Me: Yay 1****st**** chapter done of a new story awesomeness lol**

**Gaby: Why am I here? I didn't volunteer for this! *Tries wiggling from leather restraints***

**Me: *Slams closet door* Don't mind her she's just crazy :D Please R&R. Next Chapter updated soon hopefully.**


	2. Escape Me

**Adoptive Love**

**Ch.2 – Escape Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Gaby she's my bitch for life XD lol**

**Monica: Wow thanks for all the great reviews you guys gave me for the first chapter they were awesome XD lol. So thank you to petiyaka, sailorFan, FaintFiction, Jay, CeciliaElena, savingkp, Vivic, krugern, HellsNevaeh, and rest for the wicked, you guys rock my socks lol.**

**Happy Late Single Awareness Day! lol Or Happy Late Valentines for the rest =]**

**Yay another chapter, this is a continuation of the first day but just later on. I hope you all enjoy this chapter like the last and continue to R&R. =]**

* * *

**[Saturday, 7:30 P.M.]**

Haruka was at the front desk flirting with the girl behind it, who now had an even darker blush across her face. She received a phone call and excused herself to pick up the phone.

"Hey Darien"

"Hi are you gonna come meet us at the bar?" he asks.

"Yeah I can make, which bar is it?"

"The Blue Martini" (I don't own it)

"Ok I'll be there soon"

"Ok bye"

She hung up the phone, said bye to the girl and kissed her hand. She proceeded to the parking lot and got into her yellow Ferrari and headed over to the lounge. She made it to the lounge and walks in and sees the guys at the bar and the girls playing pool.

"Hey guys" Haruka greets.

"Hey congrats on another win, you did great I was watching it at my job." Andrew said.

"Yeah congrats" the rest of them said in unison.

"Thanks guys, so since I won your all gonna buy me a drink right?" Haruka joked.

"We'll think about it" Ken joked back.

"Well if Chad hasn't drank the entire bar yet, then sure" Greg says as he points over to Chad as he downs his beer.

"Hey I'm still pretty good, it's gonna take much more to take me out" Chad said as he took a swig from another beer.

"Hi Haruka how are you? Congrats on your win" a female voice said from behind.

"Oh hey Mina thanks, and I'm good how you doing kitten?" Haruka said as she hugged the smaller blonde.

"I'm alright just playing pool and losing horribly" she was about to continue when her phone started ringing.

"Oh sorry Haruka it'll be a second" she said as she picked up her phone.

"Hi, uh huh ok sure I'll get that for you, I'll give it to you tomorrow at breakfast, ok well bye bye" Mina spoke as she closed her cell phone and put it back in her purse.

"Sorry about that, it was work"

"Oh it's not a problem, it's understandable"

"Hey Mina it's your turn again!" Serena shouted across the lounge making everyone stare at her while Darien smiled and shook his head.

"Well gotta go back to losing"

"Want a kiss for good luck kitten?"

"Hmmm mayyyyy-"

Before she could finish what she was about to say, Rei came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Mina started to giggle a little and a light blush came across her face.

"HEY STOP FLIRTING AND COME BACK!" Serena shouted across the lounge again.

"Stop yelling before they kick you out dumbass" Rei said as she put her arm around Mina's waist and walked back towards the pool tables.

Haruka looked over to the pool tables as Mina walked back and waved to the other girls when she noticed that one was missing.

"Hey Greg where's your girlfriend?" Haruka questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she's at the gym she wanted to get a few laps in before she came here" Greg answered.

"Oh ok"

"Hey guys, I gotta tell you something" Chad says as he leans his back against the bar.

"What is it?" Andrew asks.

"Well I don't think Rei likes me at all or ever, she'll never love me"

"And why is that?" Ken asks.

"Well I keep asking her out on dates and stuff but she always says no"

"Well you just gotta keep trying bro, maybe she's just playing hard to get you know" Greg says.

"Oh yeah real super hard to get and I think I know why now" Chad says as he stares towards the pool tables.

"Why? What is it?" Darien asks.

"Well have any of you ever noticed how Rei and Mina are almost always together now and have been hanging out a lot more lately?"

"…Yeah, that is true but so what of it, they're best friends" Ken answers.

"Well I think they're more then friends, much more."

"How do you know? That's just assuming things" Darien says.

Chad stared at the pool tables before he continued and watched as Mina arched over the pool table holding the cue in her hands aiming to hit the cue ball. When Rei came up behind her and held her hands on the cue and started to whisper into her ear.

"Well unless I have beer goggles on right now and I don't think I do, I see things, lots of things and they're on each other right now." After he said that they all turned their attention to the pool tables and started watching them.

"Oh…, ooooh…, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh" All the guys say in unison.

After Mina hit the cue ball and got one of the object balls into the hole, she stood up straight again and hugged Rei, when Mina pulled away Rei went in and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"DAMNNNNNNNNN! How did we miss that?" All the guys say in unison.

"Hey Haruka don't you have gaydar? Shouldn't you have picked that up?" Chad asks jokingly.

"Well I didn't know I had to tell you, I don't remember it being my job. But hey if you and Andrew get lonely you have each other." They all broke out in laughter at the bar as Chad and Andrew scooted away from each other slowly.

* * *

**[Saturday 8:00 P.M.]**

As Michiru entered the vehicle she hung up the phone and instructed the driver to take her to the gym. She arrived at the gym and exited the vehicle and said "thank you" to the driver and entered. She walked to the changing rooms near the pool and changed into her one piece black and white bathing suit and walked out towards the pool.

As she neared the pool area, she heard a light splash and saw a figure under the water. She continued to approach the figure and as it came up from under the water she realized it was Ami.

"AHHH!" Ami screamed. "Oh it's just you Michiru, you scared me" Ami said as she got out of the pool and headed toward the chair where she placed her towel at.

"Hey Ami, how are you" Michiru giggled.

"I'm good a little bit jumpy now but good, how about you?"

"I'm alright as well, so how about a little friendly competition?"

"A race? Sure that'll be good exercise." Ami agreed. They both walked towards the edge of the pool and took the ready.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Michiru counted as she and Ami both dove into the pool head first and started for the end as fast as they could. They both tapped the edge of the other side and turned around and swam for the other side. They both were neck and neck and at the end Ami sped up a bit and reached the other side first.

"Wow that was good, congrats" Michiru complemented.

"Thanks"

"Are you still good for more?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, best two out of three?"

"Alright let's do this"

They did the other two races both equal in speed and distance till the very end when Michiru sped up and won the last two.

"Wow that was really intense" Ami said through strained breaths.

"Yeah it really was." They both get out and grab their towels and head toward the changing room. When they enter they head toward the showers and a few minutes later they both exit and start to get dressed.

"So how was your day today Ami?"

"It was alright just had class all day and did some interning at the hospital, how was yours?"

"That's good sounds busy, mine was alright I had a concert and then went to a charity event."

"How was the event?"

"It was really good except when I first got there, there was a creepy man who said I was great in concert."

"Why is that creepy?"

"Cause after the compliments he kept talking to me about how his mistress really enjoyed me and he kept going on about that for an hour, it was awkward."

"Oh yeah that is creepy I would have tried to quietly slide away from him when he wasn't looking."

"If only it was that easy" Michiru said while giggling.

"I think the only good part about the trip was that I met this adorable little girl, I'm going to try and visit her tomorrow if my agent gets me the address."

"What does she look like?"

"Well she's like 7 years old, and has black hair up to her shoulders, and has these really big purple eyes that are so cute. And when I first saw her she was kneeling behind a bush watching the boys because she thought they were gonna attack her with flowers." She laughed after she said the last part.

"Why would she think that?" Ami laughed.

"Cause someone she met earlier told her that cause the boys were picking on her"

"Well that was nice of that person, but a tiny bit confusing for that little girl"

"Yup"

"Well I hope you do go she sounds so cute"

"Thanks I hope I go too, so what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to meet some friends at a bar, wanna come with? They won't mind"

"Thanks but I can't I have to get ready for a date that" She put her hands up and did air quotations. "'The Goddess of love' set up"

"I hope it goes well"

"Same here I just hope that it's a person and that I come out alive"

"You poor soul" Ami laughed. "Well I gotta go before they wonder if I drowned, bye Michiru"

"Bye Ami"

Michiru was still putting away her stuff as the blue haired girl walked away. When she finished she left the changing room and walked out of the gym and entered her vehicle and instructed the driver to take her home. She arrived at her house and entered, then went to her bathroom and took another shower.

When she got out she blow dried her hair and slid into her black cocktail dress and put on red pumps. She grabbed her black clutch and headed out the door and got into the car and gave her driver the directions to the restaurant she was going to.

* * *

She arrived at the quiet little French restaurant called Déjà Blue and went in; when she entered she noticed that it was dimly lit and soft music was being played through out the restaurant. She spoke to the maitre d' that was behind the stand.

"How can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes I'm supposed to be meeting someone here."

"Their name please"

"Anthony Robbins"

"Oh yes Mr. Robbins is here already, please follow me"

Michiru followed the maitre d' to the table in the back corner of the restaurant. As she approached the table a man stood up in a dark blue suit, he had light brown hair, and glasses.

"Hi you must be Miss. Michiru Kaioh"

"Hello and you must be Mr. Anthony Robbins"

"Yes ma'am" he says as he kisses her hand.

He went and pulled the chair out for her, as she sat he tucked it in and went back to his seat.

'Wow she actually set me up with a normal good looking guy for once; I'm shocked she's getting better.' Michiru thought to herself.

"I hope you like French food Miss. Kaioh"

"Yes I do, thank you Mr. Robbins"

"Please call me Anthony, Miss. Kaioh"

"Then I must ask you to do the same and call me Michiru"

"Hello my name is Juliette and I will be your waitress tonight, what can I get you two to drink?"

"Do you like wine Michiru?"

"Yes"

"Perfect, we'll have a Cabernet Sauvignon"

"Excellent choice sir, I'll have that right out" Juliette said.

"So Anthony tell me about yourself what do you do for a living"

"Well I'm an investment banker, what do you do?"

"I'm a violinist and a painter on the side"

"Wow that sounds exciting, is the painting kind of like a hobby?"

"Yes you could say that it started out as a hobby and become a little bit more then that, do you have any hobbies Anthony?"

His eyes sparkle with what Michiru can only describe as a maniacal gleam, he leans forward slightly rubbing a finger against his napkin.

"I LOVE Origami" she could hear the emphasis in his words, she smiled stiffly officially creeped out.

"That's nice" she said politely but he was looking to the side off in his own little world, still rubbing the napkin.

"Some people say it's just a hobby, that its just paper but I wouldn't just call it a hobby, it's more like a way of life." he turned back to her and leaned even closer.

"I love it" he whispers his eyes going wide he looks down at his napkin starting to do a series of folds.

"The way you have to fold it just right to create the shape, and it becomes this . . . this work of art!" he whispers worshipfully.

'Yeah I spoke to soon I'm going to hurt her tomorrow.' She stared blankly at him as he continued to fold the napkin.

The rest of the evening was spent as he continued to talk about his obsession with origami. Michiru just stared and nodded in agreement and astonishment that he could go on and on about the folding of paper. When they finished the meal the waitress brought the check.

"Well Michiru I hope you had a wonderful dinner, I know I did and I hope to see you again for a second date"

"Uhh… yes it was very interesting to say the least, thank you for dinner, good night" she said as she quickly walked out of the restaurant almost looking like she was running for her life.

"Today is not my day" she huffs and gets into her car.

* * *

**[Back at the Lounge]**

Ami enters the lounge and sees the guys at the bar and her boyfriend and heads over towards them.

"Hi guys"

"Hey we almost started to think that you had drowned" Greg said as he gave Ami a chaste kiss.

"I figured"

"Well anyway you missed it"

"What happened?"

"We just found out that Rei and Mina are into each other like way more then friends" Greg said as he gestured a hand sign.

"Well yeah that was a pretty big duh, who didn't know?"

All the guys start to mumble and look around the room. Ami sweat dropped and walked away towards the pool tables where the other girls were at.

"You guys never know anything till it bites you in the ass" Haruka laughs.

"So moving on, Haruka how did your event go?" Darien asks.

"Well I met this really cute girl there"

"Oh really, what'd she look like?"

"Well she has this short black hair up to her shoulders, she's shorter then me and she has these really vibrant purple eyes, except there's one problem"

"Wow she does sound cute, but what's the problem"

"Well besides being shorter then me, she's also younger then me by whoooo a lot, she's like seven."

"… Dude you know that's pedophilia right?" Darien says.

"Wow, yeah I know I was just kidding" She sweat dropped.

"Good I didn't wanna see you on some Dateline Special" Chad blurts out.

"Yeah ignoring you, but I'm gonna go visit her tomorrow at the orphanage, she was a really smart girl for being so young"

While the guys were still talking about things at the bar, Mina and Rei were saying bye to the girls. After they said bye they headed over to the guys.

"Hey guys we're gonna bail out early" Rei said.

"Why? The party's just getting started" Ken said.

"Well do you really wanna know?" Mina questions, they all shake their heads a silent 'no' except for Chad.

"I kinda wanna know" Chad says.

"Really? Well I'm going to her place for a different kind of party" Rei says as she grabs Mina's waist and they start walking away.

"Can I watch?" Chad blurted out towards Mina and Rei. They both stopped and turned around and broke out in laughter as they continued to walk out the bar.

"Yeah I think you're done for the night" Ken says as he grabs the beer from Chad's hand.

* * *

**Monica: Alright this it for this chapter and the ending of the first day. I hope you enjoyed it and will R&R. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon hopefully, but work and school might hinder me a bit lol.**


	3. Beautiful Disaster

**Adoptive Love **

**Ch.3 Beautiful Disaster**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon =[ **

**Monica: New chapter yay!**

**Gaby: … yeah yay… -_-'**

**Monica: Be Happy! =/ And sorry bout the late update when I said that work and school might hinder me a bit I didn't think I'd stop for like months, and also with me turning 21 i kinda went a lil crazy with the partying and drinking lol -_-' sorry guys. And about Petals in the Wind I should be updating that one shortly as well.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you people are awesome! XD  
**

* * *

**[Sunday: 7:30 A.M.]**

Michiru woke up to the sound of ringing. She grabs the phone still half asleep.

"Hello" she answers groggily.

"Hey, it's me are we still meeting at the café in 30 minutes?"

"… ohh of course we are" she glances at the clock and sees that red flashing numbers at 3:40 show the time it went out.

'Really? Yesterday wasn't bad enough, the world has to screw with me more?' she thought to herself.

"Ok well I'll see you there then Michiru, bye"

"Yeah, bye"

She jumps out of bed and runs for the shower, she jumps in and showers quickly and puts on a yellow sun dress. She calls her driver and tells him to take her to the café.

She arrives there and thanks her driver as she exits the vehicle and walks towards the door and enters the café. As she enters she sees a blonde girl waving her over.

"Hello Mina, sorry I'm late, I was still asleep" Michiru greeted.

"It's alright I kinda just got here myself" Mina said.

"Did you order anything yet?" Michiru asked.

"No I was waiting till you got here, but here comes the waitress just in time."

"Hi my name is Crystal can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"Yes can I get a chai tea and a croissant" Michiru ordered.

"And for you ma'am?"

"I'll have a coffee, black, and a stack of pancakes"

"Ok perfect, I'll be right back" she said as she walked over to the kitchen, Michiru watched her head back to the kitchen. She turned back to Mina and noticed something on her neck.

"Uh Mina what's with the red marks on your neck and arms?" she questioned.

"Oh… um that, it's nothing" Mina put on an awkward smile.

'I'm going to kill Rei when I see her, telling me that it's not noticeable at all.'

"It's actually kinda noticeable now that I look at it… it was Rei wasn't?" Michiru deadpanned.

"…Yeahhhh, It was hot candle wax"

"Again! You think you would have learned from the times before"

"I know, I know, but she gives me this cute face that I can't say no to, and it's kinda hot as well"

"…special" Michiru giggled.

"Well enough about me, how did the date go? Must've went when since you were still asleep this morning, must have been up all night" the blonde winked.

"No, definitely not, I think I ran out of the restaurant when it was done that's how bad is was"

"Ohh hmm when I spoke to him he seemed like a real catch and he was very good looking" Mina said as she rested her head on her hand thinking.

"Well I think the crazy people always act normal in the beginning"

"Oh come on it really couldn't have been _that_ bad, could it?"

"You have no idea, he did seem nice at first, he kissed my hand, pulled my chair out for me and everything, a real gentleman. But then we started talking about what we do and hobbies and when I asked him what his hobby was he said origami."

"Yeah he told me he likes that but what's wrong with that?"

"He talked about it the WHOLE time we were there; he made a crane in front of me. And he got real close and whispered that he LOVES it, and you could feel the emphasis in his words." Michiru spoke while her eye began to twitch slightly at the thought of remembering.

"Ohh"

"And at the end he says he had a wonderful time and hopes for a second date, so not happening"

"Well there are plenty of other eligible bachelors out there. I could set you up on another date; I just met this super hot guy in the supermarket. He kinda reminds me of Superman a bit." Mina said with a wink.

"NOOO! I mean oh wow yeah he sounds great and all but I think I'll pass for now…yeah, thank you though"

'Uh huh, yeah I'll probably end up in a ditch' Michiru thought to herself.

As Mina was about to say something the waitress came over with their food and drinks. They both said thank you in unison to the waitress, and Mina took a sip from her coffee and began to speak again.

"So can I ask you something, kinda personal you could say?"

"Uh sure I don't mind we've known each other for a long time, a lil too long" Michiru giggled.

"Hey! That hurts" Mina retorted.

"I'm kidding; you know that, so what do you wanna ask?" She smiled.

"I know" Mina giggled.

"And well every guy you go out with it never works out, like you never make it to a second date, I was just wondering if there was something wrong" The blonde said as she put a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Oh well, hmmm I don't know they kinda do weird things, take origami guy for instance" she deadpanned.

"Hahaha" Mina laughed.

"Maybe my standards are too high, oh well. When I find that person that takes my breath away and has me mesmerized the first time we go out then you'll see me on a second date, and more" she smiled.

"That's so cute, but I know that feeling exactly, that's what happened with Rei and me."

"Yeah, it just takes time and I'm in no rush, oh did you find the address of the orphanage for me?"

"Of course I did, cause I'm awesome" Mina hands Michiru a paper with an address written on it.

"Yes you are, you're the best agent I've ever had"

"Damn right! …Wait I'm the only one you've had though"

"That's why you're the best" Mina just stared at Michiru before they both broke out into laughter. They continued eating their food while exchanging idle chit chat. When they finished they paid and said their goodbyes and headed to their respective cars.

Michiru handed her driver the piece of paper and told him to take her there please. As they get closer to the destination her driver informs her that they're almost there. She glances out the window and sees a building coming into view. Her driver pulls up to the front and parks. She gets out and heads to the door, and knocks. As she waits for someone to come to the door, she cases the building and sees that it is starting to deteriorate slightly.

A young lady answered the door.

"Hi how can I help you ma'am?"

"Hello, my name is Michiru, I was wondering if a little girl named Hotaru was here?"

"Yes she is, do you wish to see her?"

"Yes I was wondering if I could spend some time with her, if that's possible."

"Of course, we like it when people come to spend time with the children. Come in I'll go get her" The lady said as she went up the stairs. Michiru stood there and waited and looked out the window and saw the children playing outside. She continued to watch when her trance was broken by a small voice.

"Wow I didn't think I would see you again" The little girl spoke.

"Really? Well I enjoyed talking to you yesterday at the event" Michiru smiled.

"Me too" She smiled as well.

"Why aren't you outside with the other children playing?"

"Because I like reading more"

"Oh I see, no wonder you're such a bright young girl. Would you like to go outside and sit on the grass and talk Hotaru?"

"Uh huh" She nodded her head in agreement.

Hotaru grabs the aqua headed girls hand and leads her outside to a tall tree and they both sit.

"What books do you enjoy reading Hotaru?"

"I like a lot of fantasy, and fairytales, but I enjoy reading a lot of science and the about the planets and stars"

"Science?"

"Yup yup"

"Wow, are you sure you're 7?" Michiru giggled.

"Yes, so what do you do Michiru?"

"I'm a musician, I play the violin"

"Really? I wanna learn how to play; oh do you think you could play something? Pleaseeeee" The young girl looked at her with big purple pleading eyes.

"Of course, I don't mind, I'll be right back" She smiled, got up and headed towards the door. She returned a few minutes later holding a case.

"Yay! What are you going to play?"

"I will play Fur Elise by Beethoven"

She opened the case and pulled the violin out and the bow. She raised it to her chin resting it on her left shoulder and began to play. As she played the workers from inside came out and the children that had been running around stopped and sat down to watch her play almost as if her music was hypnotic. She continued to play; as the song came to an end she opened her eyes and saw that she had amassed a crowd. They began to clap and Michiru took a bow, the children went back to playing and the adults went back to work.

"Wow that was really good, I wish I could play like that" Hotaru smiled.

"I could teach you if you like?"

"Really? Yes please!" The girl jumped up and down with joy.

"Hahaha ok"

"Thank you!" She grabbed and hugged the aqua headed girl tightly.

"Your welcome, lets start with the basics"

As she was about to start explaining the basics of the violin her phone started to ring. She checked the caller id and it was Mina.

"Hello Mina"

"Hey Michiru remember that recording studio appointment that was for later today, well they just called and moved it to an earlier time, it's like in an hour" Mina said.

"Oh, ok wow did they say why they moved it up?"

"Uhh no...would you kill me if I say I didn't ask?"

"...No"

"Ok I didn't ask haha"

"Ayy you're lucky I love you, ok well thank you I'll head over now, bye"

"Ok yay perfect love yous, bye"

She got off the phone and looked at the young girl who was holding the violin examining it.

"Well Hotaru I have bad news, one of my appointments got moved up so I have to go to work now"

"Awwwwww" Hotaru pouted and started to play with the grass.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be back most likely in two days" She said as she brought Hotaru's eyes up to meet hers and held up two fingers.

"Ok"

"Don't worry I promise I'll be back" She smiled.

"Ok, I can't wait" Hotaru smiled back.

They both walk inside, and Michiru hugged Hotaru and walked out the door. As she was entering her car she noticed a bright yellow Ferrari pull up behind.

'How ostentatious' she thought, she got in her car and told her driver to take her to the recording studio.

* * *

The driver of the yellow Ferrari steps out and watches the vehicle in front of them drive away.

"Hmm pretty fancy car, I wonder who's in it" she said as she walked towards the doors and knocked. A young lady answered the door.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could see Hotaru?"

"Huh, who said my name?" A small head poked out from behind the lady at the door.

"Hey Hotaru told you I'd come to visit, how are you today?"

"Oh wow two visits in one day"

"Two visits? Someone else was here?"

"Yup a real nice lady named Michiru I met her yesterday too. She's gonna teach me how to play the violin" Hotaru smiled as she dragged Haruka inside.

"Oh really? What does she look like?" Haruka inquired.

"Uhh, well she's shorter then you, has really pretty aqua hair, she's really pretty, and she's really nice too."

"Hmm is she single?" Haruka joked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask and I'm like 7 why would I ask?" she gave her a questioning glare.

"Hmm good point, I was just kidding haha, well I bought a board game for us to play and talk, I hope you like Scrabble"

"Yay! Let's go to the living room." Hotaru grabs her hand and leads her to the room. They sit and set up the game and start talking.

"So what do you do Haruka?"

"Well I'm a racecar driver"

"Wooowww, that's cool, don't you get scared driving so fast?" She asked as she placed her word on the board.

"No, not really, it's relaxing to me"

"Hmm so I guess you're not a lazy person after all"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean" Haruka pouted before she started laughing.

They kept playing for 2 hours before Haruka had to go.

"Well I have to go, but I promise I'll be back again" She smiled and was heading to the door.

"Ok I'll be waiting and taking good care of your bracelet" Hotaru said as she hugged Haruka.

Haruka got in her car and drove away waving bye to Hotaru. Hotaru closed the door and started to think to herself as she walked up the stairs.

'Hmm I wonder if it would work…'

* * *

**Monica: Alright finally done sorry it took long, well I hope you like this chapter I'm kinda iffy about it, I don't like it too much lol.**


	4. Come N' Go

**Adoptive Love**

**Chapter 4 – Come N' Go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon =[**

**Me: Alright I'm really sorry for not updating sooner I was partying and clubbing way too much sorry guys, and I kinda had this finished in November for thanksgiving but I still had a few kinks -_-' oops. I'll try to get the next chapter up, oh and Petals in the Wind the next chapter is pretty much done as well.**

**Gaby: Uh sure, I sense a little riot will happen if you keep this up, and I'll leave you to the wolves haha XP**

**Me: … *glares* I'll kill you when you sleep… Enjoy this chapter dudes! And thank you once again for reviewing and sticking with the story even if I took long to post, much 3!**

* * *

**[Tuesday, 11:30 A.M.]**

Michiru was in her room listening to some music as she was putting her imagination to work. With every stroke a little bit of her soul was being embedded on the canvas. She was switching brushes when she heard the door open and the alarm being shut off.

"Is she back already? I thought she wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow"

She places her brush down and turns off the music. She heads down the stairs and sees a tall, tan, green haired woman standing by the door holding a bag.

"Hey Setsuna, you're home early" she said as she embraced the woman into a hug.

"Yeah, I showed my fashion line earlier than it was scheduled"

"Oh, why?"

"Well one of the other designers switched with me because they needed an extra day and I was ready"

"I see, well I'm glad you're back it gets kind of creepy alone"

"Speaking of creepy, how did that date Mina set you up on go?" Setsuna asked smirking at her.

Michiru's eye twitched "I don't want to talk about it or origami, and don't ask!" Michiru said cutting Setsuna off when she saw her eyes light up with unholy glee.

"You take away all my fun. Fun sucker" she said sticking her tongue out at Michiru, who rolled her eyes at her.

"So" Setsuna said falling backwards on to the couch.

"Since I can't ask about the date, did anything else interesting happen while I was gone?" she asked while Michiru took the armchair across from her.

"Do you remember that charity event I told you I was going to go to? Well I met the cutest little girl there. Her name is Hotaru, she's 7 years old and she's really intelligent." Michiru explained excitedly.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at her. "And for a second I thought you actually found someone to date. You think I would know better by now."

"Not this again." Michiru sighed.

"Yes this again!" Setsuna countered.

"It's been 2 years since you were with Yaten, the woman in a man's body who ran off with his... her? Co-worker Seiya, You need to move on Michi."

"I have moved on for heavens sake I let Mina set me up! MINA!" Michiru said waving a hand around.

"That's not moving on that's looking for excuses to not date." Setsuna gave her a deadpan look.

"No it's not!"

"Fine, fine I won't bring it up again"

"…You always say that and then bring it up" Michiru sweat dropped.

"Yeah I know, its fun" She smiled a mischievous smile.

"I'm glad you get pleasure from my annoyances"

"No problem, well I'm gonna go unpack and maybe take a nap"

"Alright, I'll go back to painting"

Michiru walked back up the stairs helping Setsuna carry her bags up. She placed them in the room and headed back to her painting.

"Alright have a nice nap"

"If anything happens while I'm napping, let me know when I wake up!" She yelled to her.

"How are we best friends?" Michiru muttered to herself as she entered her room.

She continued to paint for an hour when she glanced at her clock and noticed that it was 1:00. She got up and put her stuff away and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she put on an aqua blouse and black capris.

She went outside and got in her car and told the driver to take her to the orphanage. When the driver pulled up she got and knocked on the door. A young lady answered, and Michiru asked if she could please see Hotaru.

"Of course she's in the common room right now, just head right and as soon as you enter the door make a left and you cant miss them"

"Thank you" Michiru said as she made her way down the hall. When she made the turn she could hear the giggles of children and someone saying something.

"Professor Plum, in the Billiard Room, with the Revolver" a small child chided. You could hear the sounds of the other children whining and groaning.

Michiru pushes the cracked door open to see a small group of children playing what seems to be Clue. (I don't own clue.)

As she looks at the game board purple eyes meet her own. Hotaru stands up and practically knocks her over.

"MICHIRU!... Hi" The small child said as she hugged her waist.

"Hi Hotaru" Michiru giggled.

"You came back" she smiled.

"Of course I did, I keep my promises" she smiled back.

"Sooooo, what are we gonna do today?"

"Well I brought my violin and a beginner book"

"Yay! Ok we can go outside to practice."

Hotaru takes her hand and pulls her outside and they sit under a tree. When they sit Michiru takes out her violin from the case and pulls out the book. She places the violin to her chin and shows Hotaru the proper way to place a violin. She continues to teach her the basics.

* * *

**[Time skip 3 hours later]**

They continued to play when one of the workers came outside and called Hotaru in for dinner.

"Ok well we'll continue the lesson next time, you're a fast learner"

"Really?"

"Yes you are."

"Ok well I better go eat before they get all huffy about me not coming to eat already" Hotaru said as she puffed up her cheeks and Michiru laughed at her gesture.

"Ok I'll be back sometime this week if work allows me to"

"Yay, I hope you can! Hmm I wonder if Haruka will visit me today too like the last time that you came" The purple eyed girl said as she and Michiru walked back inside.

"Huh? Who's Haruka?"

"Oh he's this guy who also comes to visit me like you do, he's really nice. He gave me this bracelet to promise me that he'll come back." She says as she lifts her arm up to show her the bracelet.

"That was very nice of him"

"Yup yup, maybe you'll run into him one day when you come"

"Maybe, alright well go eat I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Ok bye bye, thank you for the lesson" Hotaru said as she kissed the aqua haired girl on the cheek.

"You're welcome, bye" she kissed the little girl back on the cheek, and made her way to her car. She waved good bye as she drove away and headed home.

* * *

**[8:30 P.M.]**

A bright yellow Ferrari was speeding down the street when a red light forced it to stop. Loud music was blaring from the speakers and out the windows. The driver felt her phone vibrate and started to pout because she had to turn her music down to answer the phone. (I do that I hate answering my phone in the car lol)

"What do you want I was jamming, I'm on my way already anyway." Haruka answered whining.

"Well hi honey I missed you to, we were just making sure you were still alive since we were all supposed to meet at 8 and its 8:30" A slightly annoyed Mina said.

"Yeah well what had happened was, remember that text I sent you at 7:30 saying I was leaving… yeah I didn't leave until uhh 5 minutes ago" Haruka said as she pulled the phone away from her ear preparing for what was coming.

"WHAT!" Mina yelled shattering the sound barrier.

"Sorry but I'm only like 5 minutes away I swear"

"Uh huh, hey everybody Haruka is gonna buy us a round of whatever we want to drink" Mina said to the other girls.

"What? Fine I guess"

"Good see you soon haha"

Haruka was turning up her radio to continue jamming when her phone went off again.

"What! Really? Another call!" she said exasperated.

"Hello"

"Hey Haruka I need a favor"

"Uh huh what is it?"

"Yeah, don't let Serena drink tonight at all please"

"Umm… Why Darien? That's the point of us going out to drink."

"Well cause she's a light weight and goes out of control when she's drunk, and we still haven't found out how she got that tattoo"

"Wait, she has a tattoo?"

"What! No she doesn't! You didn't hear that" Darien said nervously.

"Really? Hmm now where would it be that we haven't seen it even when we go to the beach?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're crazy, just make sure she doesn't drink thanks bye" he said hastily as he clicked.

"Hmm I wonder now, I think shots are in order" she said to herself as she pulled into the parking lot.

She walked into the restaurant and talked to the hostess.

"Hi my party is already here can you point me in the direction of their table, maybe you know them. One has light blue hair, one has black hair, and one is really tall, and two are crazy blondes who have probably been giggling this whole time. And one of the blondes has probably ordered the most expensive drinks on the menu for all of them."

"I know exactly what table your talking about they're over in the bar area sitting in the booth" the hostess says with a dead pan look.

"Thank you" she says as she heads to the booth.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, but I see you got started without me"

"Yup we already ordered those drinks you were getting us" Mina said with a smile.

"I can see that" Haruka said as she took a seat next to Mina.

"By the way I'm supposed to make sure you don't drink too much because apparently you're a light weight and something else I'm not supposed to say or else you'll kill Darien" She said as she leaned over the table to Serena.

"He's so gonna pay for that" Serena said as she gripped her glass hard.

"Wait what's this about, something she can't tell us? You have secrets? From us?" Lita said leaning over Ami staring Serena in the face.

"I don't have any secrets Haruka's crazy, crazy I say!" Serena said as she started to inhale her drink from her straw.

"Must be something naughty if it's something only Darien knows" Rei instigated as she stuck her tongue out to her.

"Ohh, is it that tattoo you got that one time we hung out?" Mina questioned.

"WAIT A TATTOO?" They all said in unison, except for Haruka who was drinking her beer and exchanging glances with a red headed lady sitting at the bar.

"Serena… what tattoo?" Ami chimed in.

"Ami no! Not you to! And Mina's crazy too don't listen to her!"

"So, that's how you're gonna play it huh?" Haruka said.

"So moving on I need another drink, Haruka this is on you as well" Serena said as she called the waitress over.

"What? Fine I guess"

"I thought you weren't supposed to let her drink?" Ami asked.

"Ehh Darien will have to deal with her, and besides I have other pressing matters to attend to, I'll see you guys in a few" Haruka spoke as she got up and headed towards the red head at the bar.

"Hmmm I wonder if she'll mind if we keep ordering drinks on her." Lita spoke.

"I'm still doing it!" Serena proclaimed as she raised her glass up high.

"This isn't going to end well" Ami said as she shook her head.

"I agree, what do you two think?" Lita asked Rei and Mina, who were lost in their own conversation.

"Wanna watch a movie tonight at my place and cuddle?" Mina winked at Rei.

"Ooh sounds cozy, I'm down" Rei winked back and put a chaste kiss on Mina's lips.

"Uh guys?"

"Huh" They both say in unison.

"Never mind haha"

"So who wants Patron shots?" Mina says already calling the waitress over.

"Sounds good" they all agreed. Mina ordered the shots and put it on Haruka's tab. When the shots came they all put salt on their hands, licked and downed the shot and quickly sucked on a lime.

"That was good" Mina said still sucking on her lime.

"Yup, now who's ready for body shots?" Rei said as she looked at Mina.

"Yeah I'm not licking anybody and no one's licking me" Ami said as she moved closer to Lita.

"Aww you're so cute and naïve Ami" Rei said.

Ami paused in bringing the drink to her mouth and glared over it "I am not joining in your sex games"

"What! Well that's not like you to say that, aww she's becoming one of us" Mina said.

"One of us, one of us, one of us!" Serena chanted as she pounded the table.

They continued talking for an hour when Haruka returned to the table with the red head in tow.

"Hey guys we're gonna leave and head over to my place for the night, here's $250 for the drinks and the rest is tip for the poor waitress that had to deal with Serena"

Mina started to choke on her drink. "Wait? Your place? Don't you mean our place?"

Haruka nudged the red head closer to the door. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it, have a lovely night bye!" Rei started to laugh and Mina shot her a glare.

"What are you laughing at? You're coming with me, I'm not suffering alone! Besides it's your fault she said that this is payback." Mina stated still glaring at Rei.

"My fault? Wait, how is this my fault?"

"Three words, Hot. Candle. Wax." Mina revealed as she raised 3 fingers.

"Ooh kinky" Lita said as she lightly elbowed Ami.

"Yup that was more then I needed to know" Ami shook her head.

"Haha you'll be fine, hey where did Serena go?" Rei asked.

They all looked around and down the aisle searching for the blonde. They gave up and went back to talking, thinking that she had just gotten up to go to the restroom. Suddenly they all heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen and their blonde friend running out the doors.

"I'M FROM THE MOOOONNNN!" Serena screamed as she ran by them and a waitress chased her.

"What the fuck! How much did she drink?" Rei yelled.

"She only had two drinks, only two!" Lita said putting two fingers up.

"They're never gonna allow us here again, I liked it I really did, well I guess it was good while it lasted." Ami said.

Serena then came back to the table after running around the whole restaurant.

"There's an evil person chasing me, soldiers go save your princess now!" Serena yelled as she pointed a celery stick at the waitress who had been chasing her.

"Uhh, where the hell did you get that celery stick?" Mina questioned.

"Oh, I hope you didn't steal it from the kitchen" Lita scolded.

"This isn't a celery sticky it's my magical wand cause Ima princess" Serena slurred out a bit.

"I'm so sorry Ms. my friend here is apparently very inebriated and is extremely special" Mina said as she patted Serena's head while Lita held her.

"Well there's $250 on the table for the drinks and you can keep the rest as tip. I'm sorry for all the trouble, we'll be leaving right now" Lita said as she dragged Serena out holding her up by her waist. They headed for Lita's car and put Serena in the backseat and fastened her seatbelt tightly. Ami sat in the in front seat.

"Ok well I'm taking the "Princess" home now, are you sure you two wanna walk? Rei looks pretty tipsy" Lita did air quotes as she leaned on her door.

"Huh? Naw I'm good I'm good" Rei smiled as she sat down.

"Why are you sitting on the floor then?" Ami questioned.

"The world is kinda spinning right now"

"Are you sure you can walk home babe?"

"Yeah I'm-I'm good don't worry you can just help keep me walking straight"

"Ok well it's a lil too late to keep you straight ha-ha but I'll help you walk, but thanks Lita we're not that far from here plus Haruka took that red head home so I'm not really in a rush" Mina said.

"Ok well I'll be going now before Serena pukes in my car, have a good night and let me know when you make it home. I wanna make sure you make it safe" Lita said as she entered her car and drove away.

"Hurry! I have to go back to the moon before mother gets mad!" Serena blurted out in the back.

"Ok time to get up and walk, let's go" Mina said as she helped Rei off the ground and held her steady.

* * *

**[Time skip, to the apartment]**

Mina and Rei make it to Mina's apartment and she opens the door and they walk in.

"Oh good it's quiet, I guess we came after they finished" Mina said quietly holding Rei's hand. Suddenly a loud moan was heard.

"I think you spoke to soonnn" Rei spoke in a sing song voice.

"Oh well let's go to my room to lay you down my little drunkie"

"Okie dokie"

They walk up the stairs and pass Haruka's room and enter Mina's. Mina places Rei on the bed so she could lie down, and lights a candle on the nightstand. She goes to her closet to get her pajama's to change into. She starts to take off her shirt when she feels someone gently touch her waist.

"I love how smooth your skin feels" Rei whispered against her neck as she continued to caress her sides.

"Babe you should be lying down"

"Idontwanna" Rei continued to caress her sides then moved up to her breasts and slipped her hands under her bra and started to massage. A moan escaped Mina's lips.

"No we shouldn't do this" She murmured as she leaned into Rei's touch.

"Your body says mouth, but your yes says no"

"See your way to drunk for this" Mina said still unable to pull away from Rei's touch. Rei then nipped at the base of her neck before sucking on her pulse point firmly and pinching her nipples.

Mina let out a low whimper finally giving in before turning around and capturing Rei's lips with her own and pushing her down on to the bed. Mina straddled Rei's waist before she tugged Rei's shirt off and tossed it over her shoulder. Mina unclipped her own bra and tossed it somewhere. Rei leaned up and captured one hard nipple in her mouth and started suckling, while her other hand toyed with the other nipple.

Mina moaned while running her fingers through Rei's hair and grinding her hips against Rei's. Mina unhooked Rei's bra and pushed her back on the bed.

"Turnabouts fair play" Mina whispered into her ear, while unfastening her belt and jeans. She got off and pulled Rei's pants off, while she was up she removed her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She straddled Rei again and went down and encased her earlobe with her mouth. A whimper left Rei as Mina started to go lower and attacked her neck next with sucking and subtle biting. She continued going lower without any resistance and licked her right nipple and then she moved to her left.

Before she continued her way down she raised her head up and looked towards the nightstand with a cute cynical smile. She reached for the candle that was burning for some time, and held it over Rei's abdomen and poured some of it. Rei bit her lip and dug her hands into the sheets as it hit her.

"Not fair, that's what I do to you"

"I know, that's why I said turnabouts fair play" Mina smirked.

"Humph fine, I'll just get you back" Rei smirked back as she went to grab the candle from Mina's hand only to be pushed back down on the bed.

"Nono, I'm not done yet, but don't worry I won't leave anything too revealing on you" Mina said still having a smirk on her lips.

Mina poured candle wax on the raven haired girls' erect nipple; Rei arched her back and went up to Mina's lips and connected, inciting another make out session. The blonde figured it was time to stop teasing the girl underneath her and slid her hand under her underwear. She started to rub her clit in a circular motion triggering a moan to escape from her mouth in between breaths.

The blonde pushed her back down not releasing the lock on their lips. She worked her lips down until she reached just above her underwear. Her mouth gripped the edge of her underwear and slid it down a little exposing her prize. She went back up and licked her clit to see what the raven haired girl would do. Rei cried out at the small torture that the blonde below her was doing.

"Mina please sto-stop teasing me I don't know how much I can take of it" she cried out in between moans.

"But it's fun to tease you"

"Please just do it"

"Fine I'll stop I guess I tortured you enough fo-" before she finished her sentence Rei grabbed the blondes hair tightly as she went down and started to lick furiously.

Rei arched her back and yelled in pleasure; she scratched her nails into Mina's back making Mina moan into her. As she reached her climax, Mina stuck two fingers into her and started to pump back and forth while she continued to lick.

"Oooohhhh, don't st-stop, yeahhh just like that, OOOHHH MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" she yelled out erupting from her orgasm. Rei leaned back on the bed with heavy breaths, closing her eyes to recover from it all. Mina kissed her lips, laid down next to her and pulled the covers over them.

"That was amazing baby, now it's your turn" she whispered into her ear as she proceeded to try to straddle the blonde next to her when a hand gently pushed her back down next to her.

"Not tonight we should get some sleep but don't worry, you can give it to me for breakfast." Mina said as she blew out the candle and cuddled next to Rei.

They each said good night and drifted off to sleep in seconds.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I made Mina very aggressive and dominant in bed but then again that was easy since poor Rei is drunk lol. I'm sorry again for taking so long to update.**


	5. Everybody Talks

**Adoptive Love**

**Chapter 5 – Everybody Talks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Me:** **NEW CHAPTER! *Fanfare and confetti* Lol, I thought it would be perfect to start December with a new chapter since its been so long, this is kinda like an early Christmas gift YAYYY lol. Alright so thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the others, you guys are what keep me going. Sorry for taking long with updating I just have so much going on, way too much even for my liking :/. Well enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Please and Thank You!**

* * *

**[Wednesday, 10:00 a.m.]**

The sun peeks in through the curtains and reflects off of a mirror and hits a sleeping blondes' face. She starts to come to, not being able to brush the sun away. She gives in and just gets up. She glances to her left to see a sleeping redhead next to her, who's starting to wake up as well.

"Morning" Haruka says to the woman.

"Morning" she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Uhh let's see, it's 10 a.m."

"Oh shit, I'm late for work!" the redhead screamed as she jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly.

"I'm sorry that I have to run babe, but last night was AAAAAMAZING, call me." She says as she kisses Haruka one last time before leaving the house.

"Bye!" Haruka yelled as the door slammed shut.

"Well that was the easiest way to get them to leave fast" she chuckled to herself while rubbing the back of her head.

"Now to go wake up the other two hehe" she said with a devilish look. She heads over to Mina's room and knocks; she hears some yawning and opens the door.

The room was still dark; she looked for the light switch with her hand and turned it on.

"Wakey, Wakey time to get up it's a beautiful new day! You shouldn't have partied so late last night haha"

"Go. Away" Mina managed to gurgle out. Rei tossed a stuffed animal at Haruka missing horribly.

"Nope I have nothing to do for a bit so I'm not gonna go" just as Haruka finished saying that, a bra that had been clinging to the ceiling fan came off as the blades reached there max speed.

"HAHAHA" Mina and Rei woke up fully from laughing as it hit Haruka in the face.

"…Allllrighttt, I'm leaving now, that was something I didn't want, at least not that way" Haruka said as she left.

"So baby now that we're up, how about that breakfast I promised you last night?" Rei whispered into the blondes' ear using her tongue to incite her a bit.

"Ooohh" Mina said as she turned and kissed Rei.

* * *

**[12:00 p.m.]**

Mina and Rei begin to get dressed after getting out of the shower.

"Are you still gonna meet us at the restaurant after you're done with your two meetings?" Rei asks to confirm.

"Yup, the first one will be a little time consuming but then the one with Michiru should be fast"

"Ok cool, I'll let the guys know to expect you a little late"

"Alright my little pyromaniac" she placed a chaste kiss on her lovers lips.

"Bye" Rei said as Mina walked out the door.

* * *

**[3:00 p.m.]**

Mina had just finished the meeting with her new first clients, a very popular new up and coming music group from Europe.

She was on route to Michirus' house, a place where she has been to many times before. As she entered through the gate and drove up the driveway, she would always gaze at the beautiful Greek sculptures that adorned the front yard. It wasn't tacky or gaudy (tawdry maybe) it was like being in an art museum but outside. Everything was always artistically done, down to how the flowers and trees were placed. She parked at the front and proceeded to knock on the door. A tall dark green haired woman answered the door.

"Hi you must be Setsuna I presume?"

"You presume correct" she let out a chuckle at the formality of it.

"Michiru told me a lot about you"

"I hope not everything" they both broke out laughing.

Michiru heard laughing and popped her head around the corner to see what was going on. She saw her best friend was laughing with her other best friend.

"Oh god you two are laughing together, you're conspiring against me aren't you?! If the two of you join forces does that mean I'm gonna end up with another paper folding psycho?" Michiru says with wide eyes fearing for her life at the thought.

"No Michi, we're not conspiring but maybe we should, now that you brought it out there" Setsuna teased.

"Yeahhh, I think I'm gonna go hide in my room and never come out now, bye" she said as she started to turn towards her room.

"I'm kidding crazy, well your agent is here for you as you can see, and I like her already"

"Hi, ready for our mini meeting?" Mina says holding up a briefcase.

"Oh that's right; of course I am let's go to the living room" Michiru said leading Mina to the living room. They each took their seats on the couch and Mina placed the briefcase on a coffee table and opened it. She pulled out a few papers and a pen.

"Well as you know, this Friday is your last concert for your freshman album. The tickets are all sold out and they sold out fast"

"That's great, no pressure right" she joked.

"Haha, also your album went platinum and sales keep going up it's practically flying off the shelves. So I'm here to let you know that your record label wants you to do another album"

"Wow, really? That's amazing!"

"That's good, I was hoping you'd say that, you have a year and a half off to think and collect your thoughts and then you'll start recording and touring again"

"Great, I can catch up on my paintings for now, so where do I sign?"

"Alright, just sign here and here and here and here, oh and here too" Mina said handing Michiru a pen and pointing at where she has to sign to finalize everything.

"Perfect your all set now Michi, congrats" she hugged Michiru.

"This is exciting, I can't believe it" she squealed a bit.

"Sooooo we're done with our meeting now, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and a bunch of my friends to a local bar/lounge and just hang out, they're all really nice also"

"Sure that soun-, wait is this a trick to hook me up with another crazy guy? Because I don't want that at all and if it is, I will find you and beat you" she said with an ominous gleam in her eyes.

"Ummm no, I'm scared now of the crazy, plus everyone is taken except one friend, who is a girl, so no there's no creepy guys, now if you meet some guy at the bar, not my fault"

"Ok, then I'm in, it sounds like fun, oh can I bring Sets?" Michiru asks.

"Yeah that's fine the more the merrier, so great it's Saturday night by the way, and it's casual kind of dressy wear but not over the top, and it'll be around uhh I guess 9ish I'll let you know"

"Alright sounds good I can't wait it'll be a good time, I could use a drink or two" Michiru laughed.

"Ok I guess we're done then, I will see you Saturday night, have a good day" Mina hugged Michiru goodbye and said bye to Setsuna as well and headed for her car. She got in her car and checked the time.

"Perfect, I have enough time to make it to the restaurant on time"

Mina pulls out her phone and texts Rei to let her know that she's on her way to the restaurant already.

* * *

**[4:00 p.m. at the restaurant]**

Rei and Ami were already at the restaurant waiting for the others to come; they had just gotten the table for all of them.

"Wow, they got here faster than usual" Rei mocked Serena and Darien.

"What's that supposed to mean" Serena raised her eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, just thought you would still be passed out" Rei laughed, she felt her pocket vibrate and received a text message from Mina.

"Well Mina's on her way she'll be here soon"

"Lita just texted me, she's on her way too" Ami said.

They sat and ordered drinks while they waited for the others to arrive. Lita and Mina both arrived at the same time. They all had met for lunch as they had promised each other yesterday, with the exception of one that was missing.

"Where the hell is Haruka? She's always late" Mina said annoyed.

"I don't know, but she and I have to talk about last night. Cause Serena kept talking about how I was a prince from earth and she was from the moon and our love was forbidden. Then she started talking about a celery stick and we are just not gonna talk about that" Darien said glaring.

"That was nothing, apparently we were her warriors and we had to save her from the evil fry cook who wanted the celery stick back" Ami interjected.

"At least you weren't there while Serena was going crazy" Rei said while twirling her finger around the side of her head.

"Yeah what the hell were you talking about last night, with soldiers, a magic wand and a princess?" Mina questions.

"Well I'm confused how my drunkenness gave me this great manga idea, and I wrote it on a napkin. Don't ask me where the pen came from but I don't understand half of it I'll probably have to get drunk again to read it."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" They all yelled together.

"No, last night was as much as I could handle for a while" Darien said with wide eyes.

"Yeah right, cause you didn't enjoy it?" Serena retorts.

"Hey, it could be considered rape I kept saying no"

"Do you feel dirty?" Lita places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill Haruka" He says just as Haruka was walking towards them.

"Oh what the fuck my timing is perfect" She whispered as she backed away slowly.

"HI Haruka, so glad you could join us" Mina announced with a devious smile.

"Ima cut you" Haruka glared. She walked toward the table and pulled up a chair.

"Alright soooo since we're all here finally, let me ask are we all still on for this Saturday night at the bar/lounge?" Mina asks.

"Yeah" they all said simultaneously.

"Ok perfect! I have a client and she's finally free this Saturday, so I was gonna invite her to come hang out, well I already invited her but yeah, haha" Mina exclaimed.

"Cool, she single?" Haruka asks taking a swig of beer after.

"Yes, but stay away playboy" She glares at her roommate.

"Yea yea yea" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**[Time Skip, Saturday 9:35 p.m.]**

Michiru was in her room getting ready to go to the lounge. She had on a nice blue one shoulder strap dress and some black pumps on. She was putting the finishing touches on her make up when she received a text from Mina. She said that they are almost at the lounge and she gave her the address. Michiru grabbed her black clutch and headed towards Setsuna's room. She knocked on her door to see if she was done.

"Are you done getting ready?" Michiru yells through the door.

"Yeah I'm done let me put on my heels!" She yelled back. She came out in a black strapless cocktail dress with some red heels and a black clutch.

"Looking sexy there Sets, planning on finding that special guy tonight?" she teased.

"Naw, maybe someone to have some fun with tonight" she winked.

"…Um whatever floats your boat" she laughed.

"I'm kidding I'm fine not catching anything weird" they both broke out laughing.

"But it looks like you're ready to find that special guy, looking super sexy tonight"

"No, I just wanted to dress up and look good because it's been awhile since I've dressed up"

"Uh huh, will see, let's get going sexy"

They both walk down the stairs and head for Setsuna's car. Michiru reads the address to Setsuna and she knows exactly where it's at. Michiru texts Mina letting her know that they're on their way. Mina texts her back letting her know that they have a table by the bar. They turn into the parking lot and drive up to the valet and hand the keys over. They enter the lounge and look around for the blonde.

Mina sees them first, but isn't the only one that notices them walking in. Michiru's beauty caught the eye of a tall blonde by the bar. Mina waves the girls over to her table, as she walks the blonde watches each step she takes until she stopped and her attention was called away by the bartender. Mina gets up and hugs them both and starts introducing them.

"Hey Michiru, Setsuna you made it! Michiru you already know my girlfriend Rei"

"Yes, how are you, it's been awhile" Michiru says to Rei as she hugs her. Mina introduces Setsuna to Rei.

"Now I'll introduce you to everybody else. The one in the dark green dress is Lita, the one in pink is Serena, and the one in powder blue is Ami. There are more of us over by the bar, the one in the dark blue button down is Darien, the one in dark green is Ken, the one in red is Chad, the one in white is Greg, the one in grey is Andrew, and the one in the black button down is Haruka" She takes a deep breath from the mouth full she just said.

Mina calls them all over from the bar and gets the attention of all the girls sitting down to introduce Michiru and Setsuna. The guys and Haruka walk over to the table.

"Hey everybody this is Michiru, she's my favorite client and one of my closest friends and this is her roommate Setsuna" She said. Both Michiru and Setsuna wave to all of them. Haruka was too busy thinking of what to say that she missed the new girls' names.

Everyone exchanged greetings over the noise. Michiru takes her seat next to Ami and Setsuna sits next to her.

"Hi Ami how are you? I didn't know you were friends with Mina" Michiru said hugging Ami.

"You two know each other?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, we met at the gym where I swim all the time. I always try to get her to come out with us but she was always busy"

"Wow small world huh, and yeah I know the feeling, I finally got her when she was free" Mina said.

The waitress came over to them to see if they needed anything. Michiru ordered a blue long island and Setsuna ordered a sex on the beach. The waitress came back with their drinks and they all continued to talk. The guys went back to the bar and were watching the girls' talk, when Haruka turned around and asked who was sitting with Ami.

"Hey Ken, who's that sitting next to Ami?" She asks.

"Weren't you paying attention when Mina was introducing her?" Ken said.

"Umm maybe" She chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Maybe not, apparently" Chad laughs.

"Well that's Michiru and the other girl she brought is Setsuna her roommate" Darien chimed in.

"Is she single?" She asked.

"Umm, I don't know that wasn't really need to know information they gave out" Darien joked.

They all kept on talking and drinking until the girls decided to go play some pool except for Ami. They called the guys to come play with them, but they were too busy watching a football game.

"Come on Michi let's go play some pool" Setsuna said.

"Ehh, it's not really my thing, I'll stay here and keep talking with Ami, but thanks"

Ami and Michiru sat there talking and catching up with things. Haruka turned around to see if Michiru was free to talk to and sees that all the girls went to play pool except for Ami and Michiru.

"Damn!" Haruka muttered.

"What happened?" Greg asks.

"Nothing" Haruka paused for a moment before suddenly turning to him.

"Hey, Greg do you think you could call Ami over here, so I can try to talk to that girl?"

"Hehe sure" he smirked glancing over to where Ami was before yelling out. "Hey Ami come over here please!"

"I'll be right back let me go see what he wants" Ami gets up and walks over to her boyfriend.

Haruka asks the bartender for one of the drinks that Michiru was drinking and makes her way over to the teal haired girl.

"Hey there" Haruka whispered not being able to speak louder.

"Excuse me?" Michiru asked, appearing confused.

"Hey there I'm Haruka, I'm Mina's roommate" She smiled regaining her smooth talking composure having lost it because of her beauty.

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

"Same here, I brought you one of the drinks you've been drinking, it looked kinda empty" She handed her the drink and took a seat next to her.

"Oh, thank you that was very nice of you" They clinked their glasses and said cheers.

"You're welcome; a pretty lady shouldn't have an empty drink" Haruka winks.

"Well thank you" She blushed a little bit.

"So how come Mina has been keeping you a secret until now? Probably trying to keep you all to herself"

"You never know maybe she was, but she has asked me to go out with you guys before but sadly I was always busy touring and doing interviews"

"Touring and interviews huh, what do you do?

"I'm a violinist"

"Really, I guess I'm going to have to go pick up an album and listen to your music, unless you're willing to give me a private demonstration?" she said with a flirtatious smile.

"Only a select few get a private demonstration, maybe you'll be one of the special ones" she returned the smile and started to think about what she was doing. She was flirting back with the tall blonde. She knew Haruka was a girl you could clearly tell, but it didn't faze her she had a subtle attraction to her already. She was into men but she had a feeling of easiness and willingness to let her inhibitions go and flirt.

"Ooh sounds promising I'll try to remember that"

"Alright" she smiled.

"To be honest, I actually took you for a model, your beauty would make it easy for you" she said with a confident smile.

"Oh really, I could say the same about you with your tall slender frame and beauty, you'd make an excellent model, especially for someone who paints"

"That's one I haven't heard before and for someone who paints? Does that mean you paint?"

"I do"

"Hmm so does that mean I have an invitation to model for you?" She winked.

"Perhaps, it may happen with a violin demonstration as well"

"Ooohh interesting"

"So you know what I do, what do you do?"

"I'm a racecar driver, the youngest and only female one" she boosted with pride.

"Sounds really dangerous and exciting, you must be really good to be the only female racer"

"I am, I know how to handle those curves better, and maybe I'll give you a ride one day if you're up for the thrill"

"Very confident I see, attractive, and sure I can't wait"

"I bet you can't" Haruka kept flirting with the teal haired girl, and it was returned in small amounts not as much as the female Casanova of course.

Setsuna took a moment to check on her roommate to see how she was doing. She noticed what looked to be flirtatious gestures being exchanged and the blonde had her arm behind Michiru's neck resting on the top of the couch. Mina noticed that Setsuna wasn't paying attention to their game and glanced over at what had caught her attention.

"Umm Mina, I think your friend is hitting on my roommate"

"Yup, that's what it looks like"

"But she's not into that"

"Well it kinda looks like she is" she giggled a bit.

"No way, wanna bet?"

"Sure, why not, ten bucks my friend will get Michi's number by the end of the night if not sooner"

"Alright sounds good" they both shook hands and laughed. They kept their attention glued on their friends. From a distance you could tell that the blonde was working her magic on the teal haired girl. After a while they exchanged numbers, and with a kiss on the cheek.

"…Damn, well you win" Setsuna slides the money over to Mina with her head slunk.

"Haha I knew it! Thank you very much" Mina says in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, yeah" She keeps watching her roommate as Mina skips away towards the girls all happy and singing from winning.

Setsuna was about to look away and rejoin the girls when she noticed that Haruka was moving closer to Michiru. She couldn't look away now; the blonde kept getting closer until she was a few centimeters away from Michiru's lips. Michiru didn't move away, on the contrary she filled the gap and their lips met for the first time. Setsuna's mouth was agape and she couldn't believe what she was seeing, in a flash she pulled out her phone and took a picture for proof. What seemed like an eternity in her eyes was in fact a few mere seconds and as fast as it happened it was over.

Michiru pulled back and stared at the blonde whose lips just left hers, she freaked out at what just happened and got up. Haruka got up as well and apologized for over stepping any boundaries, Michiru quickly walked over to Setsuna. She grabbed Setsuna by the hand and told her that we have to go now, before they left they said bye to all the girls and went to the valet. They got the car and the ride back home was filled with awkward silence, until Setsuna broke the ice.

"Sooooo, I saw that you exchanged numbers with Mina's roommate"

"Yeah I did"

"Cool, I also saw something else" Setsuna says looking over to her passenger. Michiru's heart skips a beat thinking about what she might have seen.

"No you didn't"

"Yeah I did"

"You saw nothing, it was a drunken mistake" She whispered with annoyance in her voice. The rest of the car ride was filled with silence, when they were pulling up to the house Setsuna broke the silence again.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it" she sang to tease Michiru a bit.

"Shut up!" Michiru yelled and got out of the car and entered the house slamming the door.

"Hmm, I guess she didn't like my singing"

* * *

**Me: Well guys finally the end of a new chapter, I hope it was worth the wait and I'm really sorry that I took forever to update. I already have the next chapter in the works kinda just a really really rough draft. I'll try to get that out there as soon as possible. Thank you again for reading and please Read and Review!**


End file.
